Contra los Sentimientos
by ronmionistica
Summary: Fueron siempre mejores amigos. Inseparables. Cada uno sabe hasta lo más mínimo del otro. Hasta que llega un nuevo sentimiento a sus vidas: el AMOR. Un Fic R/Hr & H/G
1. Un Cumpleaños Diferente

"Contra los Sentimientos"

Capítulo 1: "Un Cumpleaños Diferente"

Era su cumpleaños Nº 25 y sus mejores amigas le estuvieron preparando su sorpresa para este día tan especial. Ella no se imaginaba en lo más mínimo, qué ideas se les pasaban por las cabezas de Ginny y Fleur. Algún día las entendería…

-Vamos Hermione, llegamos tarde a tu sorpresa.- musitó una de ellas, tratando de llevarla hacia la puerta.

-Chicas, de verdad. Estoy agradecida, pero no tengo muchas intenciones de salir…- chilló la cumpleañera, revoleando sus ojos.

-Hermione –la miró Ginny fijamente a los ojos- No importa que no quieras, vas a venir y punto.

-Está bien, sólo porque me lo piden mis mejores amigas- las abrazó cariñosamente.

Las tres amigas salieron hacia donde estaba el regalo para Hermione. La afortunada, no entendía nada. No sabía adónde se dirigían ni se imaginaba, cuál podía ser esa sorpresa de la que le había hablado Fleur. También, le parecía raro que ni Harry, ni Ron la habían ido a saludar. Era extraño, ya que eran sus mejores amigos, pero bueno… Ellos nunca prestaban atención en nada, menos Ron. Éste último vivía pendiente de que la chicas estuvieran todas a sus pies y que Harry no se fijara en su hermana. Eso lo ponía furioso. Era duro para él, que su hermana, la menor, la mal criada de la familia, estuviera enamorada de Harry, su mejor amigo desde su infancia, su casi hermano, su confidente. Bueno, volvamos al tema Hermione y Sorpresa.

-Hemos llegado.-advirtió Fleur triunfante.

-Sí, ahora… - Ginny no pudo seguir dando sus instrucciones porque su subconsciente la traicionaba. No podía imaginárselos, con sólo pensarlo, se reía.

-¿De qué te ríes? Pareces loca.- le sentenció la castaña a su amiga.

-Eh… Ah… Mi risa, no… Es porque estoy ansiosa de verlos…- revoleó sus ojos.

-¿De verlos a quiénes? Estamos en la casa de Fleur…- dijo algo confundida Hermione.

-Oh, em, ahora te enterarás querida amiga.- contestó irónicamente la rubia.

La excelente maga sentía que su cabeza estaba al revés. No podía descifrar su regalo. Ni podía pensarlo. Era como si estuviera su mente en blanco… Se comenzaba a poner nerviosa. Como cuando en su trabajo no podía con los casos. Que era casi imposible, porque era una chica casi perfecta. Su único defecto era el amor.

Ahora sus amigas la hicieron entrar a la casa de Fleur. Las chicas iban detrás de ella. Todo estaba oscuro, no se veía nada.

Hermione estuvo a punto de hacer el hechizo _IluminatorMurrieta_, pero Ginny la detuvo, diciéndole que si lo hacía, se le arruinaría la sorpresa.

En eso, unas siluetas comenzaron a moverse al compás de una música algo rara para ella. Una de ellas era alta, y la otra un poco más baja.

Se veían graciosas moviéndose así, cosa que produjo una pequeña risita en Hermione. Ginny y Fleur, en cambio rieron fuerte.

-Sigo sin entender…-decía Hermione.

-Mira, y entenderás.- le aconsejó Ginny.

Justo en ese momento, la música aumento su volumen, y ahora podía entender que se refería a música un poco erótica, por eso no lo deducía. Y una de esas siluetas, dio la vuelta.

-Oh, no. –dijo la castaña, llevándose una mano a la boca y tratando de aguantar la risa, no quería ser irrespetuosa con su amigo. Sí, su amigo.

-¡Vamos, Harry! Lo estás haciendo muy bien. –le gritó algo picarona Ginny.

-No puedo creer lo que veo… ¿Ese es Harry? –preguntó ingenua.

Ella no lo podía creer. Jamás había visto a su amigo bailar, y menos esos tipos de bailes. La sorprendió demasiado. Nunca había podido observar tan de cerca el cuerpo de Potter, con razón las chicas suspiraban tanto por él. La verdad, sería la envidia de cualquier chico. Harry se desprendió de su pantalón y quedó sólo en bóxer. (**N/a**: Sí chicas, imagínenselo baba).

-Wow, si que lo hace bien… Y pregunto lo mismo que Herms, ¿Ese es Harry?- dijo asombrada Fleur.

-Sí… Está muy sex… Em, oh no… Mira ahora Herms.- trató de disimular su pensamiento. Ella sabía que si lo decía, su hermano se enojaría muchísimo, aunque a ella también le gustaba verlo celoso y enojado.

Mientras Harry hacía su parte, ahora la otra silueta se descubrió.

Estaba algo transpirado y con el pelo revuelto. Ese pelo tan particular que lo identificaba de los demás. Rojo como la pasión, esa pasión que Hermione tanto guardaba y tenía miedo a que sea descubierta.

Su cuerpo estaba marcado, se le notaban unos cuantos bíceps más que a su amigo, y era un poco más moreno. Su sonrisa era cautivante. Miraba a Hermione como si mirara a la araña con rollers que él se había imaginado en 5to año. Se estaba riendo, riendo como si fuera la última vez. Y esto se debía a que estaba nervioso, Hermione era su mejor amiga y no quería causarle una mala impresión. Harry y él aceptaron hacer ese show todo porque Ginny los amenazó con que sino lo hacían, le diría a todo el mundo que Harry pasaba varias horas delante de su espejo diciendo que parecía un tonto que no tiene barba. Y a Ron lo amenazó diciéndole que le diría a Hermione que él siempre había estado detrás de ella como un perrito faldero y que cuando iban a 4to año, soñaba con ella, pensando en que como bailaban en el Baile de Navidad. Pero Ronald, ya se había olvidado de todo eso, había sido un capricho de adolescentes nomás… ¿O no?

Hermione cuando lo vio bailar así, también se sorprendió, al igual que lo hizo con Harry. Pero con Ron era diferente. Sentía una mezcla de sentimientos hacia él inexplicable. Por momentos lo abrazaría hasta morir y por otros lo mataría hasta morir. Y ahora lo veía ahí, bailando sensualemente en su cumpleaños... No lo podía creer. Su cuerpo tan formado, su sonrisa tan sexy... ¡No! Se había sacado sus pantalones también...

-¿Qué está haciendo? Está loco...- trató de decir la castaña.

-Amiga, es mi hermano. Lo conoces, siempre estuvo loco... Además, no diga que no te gusta chiquita.- le contestó muy picarona la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué me tiene que gustar?- preguntó Hermione alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

-Herms, siempre supimos que te ha gustado Weasley... Y ahora que lo ves casi a tu disposición... (**N/a: **Me muero muerta si lo tengo así, en el día de mi cumpleaños. Definitivamente Hermione gusta de él.)... te da vergüenza.- le sentenció la rubia.

-¿La pueden terminar? ¡No me gusta Ron! -gritó enfurecida la castaña, mirándolas a sus amigas.

Harry frunció el ceño, miró a su amigo, quien también lo miraba confundido, pero a la vez algo feliz por aquella reacción de su mejor amiga: _"La deberían estar molestando conmigo, por eso su reacción" _pensaba el pelirrojo. Los dos bajaron como estaban y se acercaron a las mujeres. Harry le dio un cálido abrazo a su amiga, quien lo aceptó y un _"Feliz Cumpleaños, Hermione"_ junto con un beso en la mejilla. Ella todavía no caía en lo que había dicho segundos antes. Luego, Ron la fue a abrazar, pero primero dudó un poco, y al ver a Hermione abriendo sus brazos, el se abalanzó y se fundieron en un tierno abrazo, él le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios y se quedaron mirándose fijo durante unos segundos.


	2. Esos Recuerdos Imborrables

Capítulo 2: "Esos Recuerdos Imborrables"

-Ejem… ¡Hola Harry!- dijo dulcemente la pelirroja.

-Hola Ginny… Em… ¿Cómo te ha parecido? –le respondió sensualmente, un Harry poco conocido por ella.

Ginny no sabía que decir. Tenía al hombre de sueños delante de ella, muy sexy, preguntándole sobre su _"perfonmance erótica"_. Pero también allí estaba su hermano. Sí, Ronald siempre estuvo celoso y siempre tenía las peores sospechas sobre ellos dos.

En segundo año, cuando _"El Niño que vivió"_ tuvo que salvarla de la Cámara de los Secretos, Ron se quedó con un poco de bronca; ya que siendo su hermana menor, el no pudo salvarla, se quedó encerrado. ¿Y quién fue el valiente? ¡Oh, ni más ni menos que el tan reconocido y perfecto Harry Potter!

A pesar de que el pelirrojo tenía a todas las mujeres que quisiera a sus pies, el envidiaba a su amigo por el sólo hecho de tener a su lado a Ginny. Ron sabía que su hermana sentía algo más que amistad por Potter, pero él no iba a permitir ese romance. Sí, sonaba egoísta, pero no soportaba ver a Ginny con su amigo y él locamente enamorado de esa chica tan particular y sin poder hacer nada.

Era diferente a las demás, tenía algo que la hacía especial y quería averiguar que era. Estaba enamorado de Hermione desde tercer año y le había demostrado sus sentimientos, pero ella salía con Krum y Ron se sintió muy lastimado después de eso. Le daba vergüenza estar a su lado, mirarla porque sabía que había quedado como un estúpido delante de su ¡Mejor amiga!

"_¿Cómo se te ocurre que ella; ella, Hermione Granger, la chica genio de Hogwarts, novia del mejor jugador de Quidditch, la que si quiere lo tiene todo; ELLA, iba a sentir lo mismo que tú? Oh, Dios, soy tan imbécil."_ Así se pasó noches enteras. Pensando y reflexionando, acerca de la "supuesta estupidez" que había cometido al demostrarle sus intenciones a la castaña. Bueno, pero ya se había olvidado de eso. Sí. "_No, mierda. ¿Por qué trato de convencerme de una mentira? Soy un cobarde. He pasado por tantas relaciones y no lo he logrado… No sé que voy a hacer contigo Granger… No lo sé…"_

-Pues, no sabía que bailabas así…- le contestó radiante la colorada.

-¡Oye! –Salió de sus pensamientos y dejó de mirar a Hermione para darle un golpe al morocho en su espalda - ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarle eso a mi hermana? Ubícate, Harry.- interrumpió el ambiente romántico un molesto Ron.

-¿Por qué le pides que se ubique Ron? ¿Acaso tú no has bailado también como él? –le preguntó enigmática Hermione.

-Oh, Ronald… Tienes competencia…- sentenció revoleando sus ojos y con los brazos cruzados Fleur, mientras observaba la escena.

-Fleur, no comprendo lo que dices… ¿Puedes callarte? –preguntó fulminando a la rubia con la mirada.

-Já. Nunca comprendes hermano. Eso es algo muy difícil para ti… Responde a la pregunta de Herms, por favor. –impuso haciendo un gesto con los brazos de _"Ve, ve."_

-Eso, Ron. Estoy esperando. ¿Por qué atacas a Harry? ¿Te hizo algo?- preguntó la castaña y le guiñó un ojo a Ginny.

-Er, no. Claro que no –dijo irónicamente mirándolo a Harry de reojo y a su hermana también.

-Entonces, ¿por qué sales con eso de que me ubique?- titubeó el morocho.

-Y, Harry no es muy complicado. Él está resentido porque no encuentra su verdadero amor. No tiene a nadie a quien decirle cosas… Sí, ha tenido novias. ¡Y qué novias! Pero como siempre, él las dejaba o no cuidaba sus relaciones… Porque siempre ha estado enamorado de una persona y ella…- Ginny fue interrumpida.

-¡Y ella, nada! ¡Yo he querido a todas mis compañeras! ¡Y tú no tienes por qué opinar! ¡Porque, que yo sepa nunca has tenido un buen novio! Además, miren lo que estamos discutiendo… Ya basta… No aguanto más.- dijo Ron furioso y salió hacia la cocina.

Hermione, que no comprendía demasiado, pero que tenía una idea de lo que se trataba el problema de Ronald; salió detrás de él.

Cuando llegó, lo encontró bebiendo Aguardiente de Durazno y golpeando la mesa.

-¡Ey, ey! ¿Qué te sucede Ron?- le quitó el vaso y le acarició el pelo.

Ese pelo que tanto adoraba. Era tan tierno pero salvaje a la vez… Nadie lo superaba, era su todo… Lástima que el susodicho no lo notaba. Ella aún recordaba su declaración de amor en 5to año, cuando salía con Víctor. _"¿Tan estúpida fui? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?"_. En su mente rodeaban pensamientos como ese, que la hacían sufrir.

**Flash Back:**

_Estaba anocheciendo, y Hermione y Ron estaban en la habitación de Harry. El último no estaba porque había ido a hablar con McGonaggall, entonces ellos dos se quedaron solos._

_-Ejem, tengo que ir a ver a Ginny. De seguro estará algo preocupada porque no he llegado todavía…- rompió el silencio una castaña de unos 16 años, con una minifalda algo corta, que dejaba a la vista un par de piernas bien dotadas._

_-No creo que se preocupe esa… Seguro que está con Parvati o alguna de esas hablando sobre que ponerse cuando vallan a la ciudad…- trató de animarla a quedarse, Ron._

_-Pero…- Ron la interrumpió acercándose a ella y tapando su boca con su mano tan varonil y que le daba tanta confianza. "¡Qué extraño! ¿Por qué me siento protegida cuando estoy con Ron y con Víctor no me siento así?"_

**Fin Flash Back.**


	3. Renacen los Sentimientos

**Hola Lectores! Bueno, me presento, ya que no me he presentado antes. Soy Lucre y tengo 15 años : Bueno, amo Harry Potter y mi pareja favorita obvio es RonMione. Esta novela se centra en ellos. Se trata de que siempre han sido amigos, pero después de un tiempo se dan cuenta de que están enamorados y no lo aceptan porque tienen miedo. ¿Podrán ir en contra de los Sentimientos?**

**GRACIAS A LOS REVIEWS, RECUERDEN QUE ACEPTO CUALQUIR CRÍTICA. SÓLO TIENEN QUE IR A GO. LES DEJO EL CAPI :)**

Capítulo 3: "Renacen los sentimientos"

Y sí. Se sentía así porque era amor. Desde ese día, más con lo que pasó después, comenzó un sentimiento de amor, confianza y entrega hacia su mejor amigo. Pero ella seguía con Krum, no lo quería lastimar tampoco. Además, no podía negar que la pasaba bien con su novio. ¡La hacía ver las estrellas! Pero con Ron, era diferente…

-Nada Hermione. Vete, quiero estar solo.- la sacó de los pensamientos, mientras con un brazo la trataba de empujar hacia la puerta.

-Oh, em. ¿Por qué quieres estar solo? Oye, es mi cumpleaños. Quiero estar contigo. Quiero que me acompañes en este día tan especial, no quiero verte mal… Además, fue una tontería… ¿Por qué te pusiste así?- se volvió a acercar al pelirrojo y esta vez lo miró triste, con ojos llorosos. Le dolía verlo así.

-No vas a entender el porqué Hermione. Y tienes razón, te voy a acompañar en tu cumpleaños. ¡Oye!- exclamó reaccionando- ¡Qué facilidad tienes para convencerme! ¡Me hiciste sentir culpable, eh!- revoleó sus ojos- Ven…- abrió sus brazos esperando un abrazo.

La castaña sin dudarlo dio un salto y abrazó a su mejor amigo. Ese abrazo fue tan especial, se transmitieron alegría, paz y sobre todo amor. Era inexplicable… Ron se puso como loco al sentir la suave piel de Hermione rozándolo, tenerla tan cerca le hacía mal. Su pelo en el cuello de él. Sus brazos rodeándolo… No podía más… Parecía que lo hacía a propósito.

Hermione pensaba exactamente lo mismo sobre él. Tenerlo así de pegado, tan débil. Estaba en sus brazos… Ella se moría por tenerlo así todos los días, decirle cuanto lo amaba. Era algo que sentía tan dentro, nadie lo podía cambiar. Ni siquiera la cantidad de muchachos que tenía esperando algo de ella.

Se separaron del tan cálido abrazo y se quedaron pensativos. Los dos recordaron a la misma vez ese día tan especial que trajo un cambio en sus vidas.

**Flash Back:**

_-Shh. Ahora no hay peros, me vas a escuchar.- y la soltó. Ella se quedó muda y dejó que Ron continúe.- Em, como empezar…- suspiró el pelirrojo._

_-Vamos Ron, se me hace tarde…- dijo inquieta Hermione._

_-Ay, Hermione basta. Necesito decirte algo que te lo tendría que haber dicho antes de que te pusieras de novia con ese Víctor.- al nombrar a Víctor lo hizo de manera despectiva._

_-¡Oye! ¿Y ahora que tiene que ver mi novio contigo?- preguntó algo indignada la castaña, frunciendo el ceño y se alejó un poco para verlo mejor._

_-Todo tiene que ver. Por él, yo negué mis sentimientos todo este tiempo. Es algo que tengo dentro de mí que necesito sacarlo y compartirlo con alguien. Para mí es nuevo, nunca lo sentí con alguien… ¡Ni siquiera con Ginny o con mis ex - novias! Y creo que sé de que se trata…-dio un suspiro triste y miró hacia otro lado. Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que hablaba su amigo, y en vez de pararlo (como debía hacer, ya que ella estaba de novia) lo dejó seguir, le dio aliento para que prosiga._

_-¿De qué se trata Ron? Quiero saberlo…- le giró la cara, quedando muy pegados._

_-Se trata de esto.- Y la besó. Le dio el beso más dulce que le hayan dado en su vida. (Y eso que con Víctor lo pasaba bastante bien) Pero Ron le hizo sentir algo que nunca había experimentado con alguien. La agarró del cuello, y con sólo eso la hizo estremecer. "Se nota que tiene experiencia…" Pensó ella; y era cierto, había tenido varias chicas, pero con ninguna sentía la conexión que sentía con Hermione. _

_La atrajo hacia él y buscó la lengua de ella, quien enseguida se unió en una danza tan placentera que hizo que los dos entraran en un clima lleno de pasión. Eran ellos dos y nadie más. _

_¡Cómo le gustaba que la agarre de la cintura! Era tan hombre, tan pasional. Tan ÚNICO._

**Fin Flash Back.**

A la misma vez, salieron de sus recuerdos. Se miraron fijamente.

Ron la miraba con dulzura y con un poco de dolor, al recordar aquel día en que los sentimientos lo hicieron quedar como un imbécil delante de ella. Seguramente Hermione se reiría con sus amigas al comentarle lo sucedido.


End file.
